


A Helping Hand

by imafriendlydalek



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blowjobs, Identity Porn, M/M, Online Relationship, PWP, fuck buddies, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: Steve's just looking for a buddy, one who's down with lending a helping hand... or mouth.Turns out, so's Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend linked me to this article about [why straight men have sex with each other](http://nymag.com/scienceofus/2015/08/why-straight-men-have-sex-with-each-other.html) and my first thought was: McDanno.
> 
> This falls somewhere around season six, except we're going to pretend these boys are both conveniently single. ::waves magic wand::
> 
> This is my first time writing in this fandom, though my H50 obsession is quite all-consuming. I'll be back, I'm sure.
> 
> Not beta read because my beta friends have not (yet) heard the gospel of McDanno.

“Danno, the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Steve.”

***

The last few weeks had been rough since Catherine had left. Again. Steve had thrown himself into his work with what Danno liked to call “reckless abandon.” That had helped him keep his mind off of things somewhat, but there was still _something_ that wasn’t quite right. Some niggling feeling that wouldn’t go away. He missed Cath, he decided, and he was just having trouble getting over that.

He’d upped his workout regimen, taking longer swims every morning, going for higher and more challenging trail runs, spending more time at the HPD gym.

It wasn’t helping.

It was a Friday evening, as Lou headed home to his wife and kids, Kono to Adam, Chin to Sarah and Danny to a weekend with Grace and Charlie that Steve realized what was actually missing: He needed a friend. Someone to hang out with, to do things with. Someone to watch movies with and maybe hook up with. 

That sounded a lot like a girlfriend. He very much did _not_ want a girlfriend right now.

It was times like this he missed his Navy days. Out on tour, there was always someone around, someone to shoot the breeze (figuratively and literally) with, and while it’s not something they’d ever talk about, yeah, it was easy enough to find someone to “help a brother out” if you just needed a blowjob.

Hmm, Steve thought as he popped open a Longboard. Maybe I can find something like that again.

***

It started out innocently enough – Danny needed a new dining table, since Charlie had discovered the joys of finger paints, except this paint wasn’t nearly as washable as the label claimed. Dining tables are expensive as fuck, though, and lord knows it would only be a matter of time until something like this happened again – somehow activities are ten times more fun for little kids if the ink is indelible. So he wasn’t about to go buying a new one, and with all the filthy rich people who only live here half the year and redecorate every other year, there was bound to be a nice one for sale on Craigslist.

So he pulled up the page for Honolulu, scrolled down to the section for used furniture, and was about to click on it when something else caught his eye.

“Huh,” he huffed out, breaking the otherwise silence of his empty house. He hovered his mouse over the link, considered it, then finally clicked.

It’d been a long time since he’d done this. A couple times back in New Jersey during that shitty, shitty time after Rachel had left him but before he’d followed her out here, when he’d needed something to take his mind off the lemons of life, when he’d needed someone to hang out with who didn’t give him that pitying look all their friends would always stare at him with. When he’d just needed to get off.

He was in a much better place in his life now, as much as he avoided saying that for fear of fucking things up, but there is still that underlying sense that something is missing. Things had gone, well, belly-up with Melissa after Valentine’s Day, and maybe that was for the best. She wasn’t The One, he’d known that for a while, so it wasn’t fair to her to stay in it. 

And right now, he didn’t want to deal with the hassle of a relationship. He had enough going on, what with work and the kids. But he liked sex, he wanted sex. And maybe someone to hang out with on the weekends from time to time.

It was easier in Jersey, where there’s anonymity in dense populations. A few towns over, no one knew who you were.

So Danny closed the Honolulu page, opened up the one for the North Shore instead. That seemed safer – enough distance from home.

He scrolled through the listings for a few minutes, contemplated throwing his laptop out the window a few times when he read some of the frightful things a few people were looking for on there (not that that would actually fix the problem. Unlike his partner, who would just shoot the damn thing, Danny knew how computers worked). 

But then one post caught his eye: MUSCULAR GUY (39) LOOKING FOR BUDDY, BJS. 

“Sounds good,” Danny muttered to himself as he clicked it. He read through the short text, which was riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes but sounded exactly like what Danny was looking for – a dude to hang out with and occasionally have sex.

He clicked the button to contact the poster, typed out a short message. He moused over to the Send button, hovered over it, hesitated.

Was this really something he wanted to get into? What if the other guy was really creepy, or into stuff Danny wasn’t down with? What if the guy turned out to be someone Danny had put away?

He added a quick line to the message asking if the guy had any convictions. Probably better to rule that out first.

He read through his message again, exhaled three times, then finally pushed the Send button before getting up to make himself another cup of coffee.

***

Steve was just back from a swim when he saw the new message. He’d gotten a lot of really weird replies, nothing quite what he’d been hoping for. So he put off checking this one until after dinner, but when he did finally read it, he wished he’d done so sooner.

This guy sounded like he was looking for exactly the same thing Steve was hoping for, and he sounded like a pretty decent guy too. The kind of guy Steve would want to hang out with.

They messaged back and forth a few times until Steve suggested they meet that upcoming Friday at a pool bar up on the North Shore. He’d been there a few times with Chin and Kono, so he knew it was a relaxed enough place for two guys to hang out. He also knew there was a nice spot up in the woods nearby that wasn’t too heavily frequented if they wanted to do more.

As the week passed, Steve caught himself looking forward more and more to Friday. They were working on a tough case, a serial killer who liked to take girls on the way to their cars at night, but they had a good lead and by Friday afternoon they had the guy’s name and address and were racing out there to get him.

“Something on your mind, babe?” Danny asked after a few uncharacteristic moments of silence in the car.

“Hmm?” Steve took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at his partner.

“I asked if there was something on your mind? Something bothering you, maybe?”

Steve shifted in his seat, switched lanes. “No, what makes you think there would be something bothering me?”

“You’ve been quiet the last few days. You’re being less reckless than usual, and you’re only going ten miles over the speed lim- THAT WAS NOT AN IMPLICATION THAT YOU SHOULD SPEED UP, YOU OAF!” he objected, clutching the handle above the door, as Steve pressed down the gas pedal.

Steve smiled. He was just looking forward to the evening. “Just thinking about the case,” he lied. “I hate guys like this.”

“Me too, babe.”

***

On the list of Types of People Danny Hated, guys who thought kidnapping women and killing them were pretty far at the top of his list. If he could have his way, he would beat them all to a pulp (not that he generally condones the McGarrett approach, but he’s got a daughter and he can’t help but worry about someone like that going after her and the thought fills him with seething anger), but he is an officer of the law, so he will stick to catching the bastards and dumping them at HPD in cuffs.

Which is what they’ve just done. One less scumbag on the streets.

Chin, Kono and Lou were at the table, where Jerry was showing them another one of his conspiracy files, when he and McGarrett got back from HPD. 

“Hey boss,” Kono greeted them.

“Hi to you too,” Danny said with a frown at being left out of the greeting.

Kono ignored him. Of course she did. “We’re thinking of heading to Sidestreet for a celebratory drink. You guys in?”

Danny was about to make an excuse for why he couldn’t come when McGarrett spoke up. “Sorry guys, I can’t make it. I’m meeting a friend.”

“You have friends?” The words slipped out of Danny before he could stop himself.

Steve turned to look at him, his Annoyed McGarrett face, and crossed his arms. “ _Yes_ , I have friends. I grew up on this island, if you recall. Sometimes I meet up with them.” He shrugged as he turned back to Kono. “Sorry I can’t make it.”

“No problem, boss. How about you, Danny?”

Danny opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t come up with a good excuse. “I, uh, I have to … Rachel and Stan are out of town with the kids and I said I’d look in on the dog.”

Jerry raised an eyebrow at him. “That sounds like the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard. If I were a detective and had a badge, I’d think you were brushing us off.”

“Well, good thing for me you don’t have a badge then. What’s this?” Danny nodded towards the screen.

It was enough to redirect Jerry’s focus, so at least the gang was off his back for the time being.

***

They’d finished the case quickly, so Steve sent the team home early. “Go, enjoy your drinks. Have one for me.”

“Oh yeah, you paying?” Lou asked.

“No, but don’t let that stop you.”

He looked at his watch. Enough time for a quick swim before he’d have to head up to the North Shore. Perfect.

***

Danny was early. He’d planned to be a few minutes late, not wanting to seem too anxious, but there’d been less traffic than he’d anticipated. So he ordered a beer and went to sit at the table in the far left corner like he and the guy he was meeting – Ruffhound45, as he called himself – had agreed. 

He let out a long breath and took a sip of his beer. It was cold and crisp, just the right thing after working a case like this one. 

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the last message Ruffhound had sent him once more. He wasn’t nervous, he told himself. He was rightfully concerned. There are risks inherent in meeting people online, as he has seen many times in his line of work. 

But it would be okay, he reassured himself.

It was early enough that the bar wasn’t crowded, so if something strange happened, people would notice. 

Which was also why he noticed when the door opened and in stepped none other than Steve fucking McGarrett.

Steve looked around the bar as if he was scoping the place. Well alright, he’d said he was meeting a friend tonight and the team had gone to this bar together before, so it seemed plausible enough that Steve could have picked this place to meet his friend.

“Of all the gin joints in all the world,” Danny muttered and took another sip of his beer.

Except Steve’s gaze swept over the bar and straight to the table in the far left corner. The table Danny was sitting at.

Steve stopped. He looked over his shoulder, then back to Danny. 

Danny mustered a weak smile and glanced at his phone. Great, three minutes until he was supposed to be meeting Ruffhound. The last thing he needed was McGarrett mucking this up. Or worse yet, McGarrett finding out that Danny was meeting a guy through a seedy online hookup post.

Christ, the team would never let him hear the end of it.

Danny briefly considered cutting his losses and leaving, but Steve was already on his way over.

“Danno, the hell are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes raked over Danny. Danny returned the gaze. Steve looked _good_. He’d changed since this afternoon. This was Steve’s Dressed-Up-McGarrett outfit - black cargo pants, because McGarrett without cargo pants would be like James Bond without a tuxedo or something, paired with a dark blue shirt left unbuttoned to show the black t-shirt underneath. 

And suddenly all that Danny could think about was the way that black shirt hugged the outlines of his muscles in all the right ways. He felt something wash over him, and he was very much telling himself it was _not_ carnal lust for his partner.

He’d been through that, had talked himself out of it. Steve didn’t go that way. Steve was just his partner, his friend. That was it.

“Meeting a friend,” Steve replied, a smile spreading across his face as he said it. “You? Where’s the dog?”

He had one of his faces on. The I-Know-Something-I-Shouldn’t McGarrett Face.

Wait, what if - 

“Still waiting for the hound to show up,” Danny said, testing out the word ‘hound’. 

Steve huffed, rubbed his hand down his face, and sat down across from Danny.

Danny was about to protest when Steve asked, “Oh yeah, how is the ruff hound?”

Ruff hound. Rough. The opposite of smooth. Smooth Dog.

“Oh fuuuuck,” Danny groaned as he buried his face behind his hands. All the words in the messages he and Ruffhound45 had exchanged flooded back to him, increasingly risque words about what they were okay with, what they would do to each other. 

Words he would _never_ say to Steve.

There was a laugh from across the table, and when Danny peeked out from between his fingers, Steve was smiling at him with that shit-eating grin.

“Offer still stands.”

That caught Danny’s attention, and he dropped his hands immediately. He looked at Steve, who was looking back at him with a look that screamed “how ‘bout it?” 

“I’m just saying- you were into the idea before you knew it was me you were talking to, I was into it before I knew it was you, so …” Steve shrugged, took a sip of his beer.

Danny blinked at his, floundering for words.

Steve nodded toward the empty pool table. “How ‘bout we think about it over a round of pool?”

Danny should have considered Steve’s propensity to play dirty - this time literally and figuratively - before he agreed. There was no way he could think straight or concentrate properly on the game, not with the way Steve was eyeing him, the way he put his hands on Danny’s hips and brushed against him as he moved around Danny while Danny was bent over to take a shot.

Yeah, the thought had crossed his mind before about what it might be like, with Steve. Years ago, when they barely knew each other. But that’s normal, Danny had decided. Steve was an attractive man, and that kind of thought is normal to have about people one is physically attracted to when one first meets them. He’d pushed it aside pretty quickly then, though, since they were partners and then things with Rachel had started again. And after that, either he or Steve had always been in a relationship, so the thought hadn’t really crossed his mind again.

Until now. There was much mind-crossing going on, Danny recognized much to his chagrin.

Pool must have been part of Super-SEAL training, because Steve won easily. Their beers were empty, the game was done, and Danny’s heart was racing.

“Come on, Danno,” Steve said, a warm hand settling at the small of Danny’s back. “Let’s go for a walk.”

It wasn’t far to the beach, and after initial protests, Danny followed Steve’s suggestion that they take off their shoes and walk on the sand. It was a nice night, Danny had to admit, with the moon almost full and barely a cloud in the sky. It seemed like there were more stars on the North Shore.

And yeah, it was nice, hanging out with Steve like this. They’d hung out at each other’s houses plenty over the years, but that had often been tied to some sort of work event. That was just … hanging out.

Steve smiled back at Danny when Danny told him that. “It _is_ nice, Danno.”

“Why do you gotta be like that?”

“Like what?”

“Here I am, opening up, telling you that I am enjoying an evening in your company, and then you go and you ruin it by calling me Danno, a nickname I have told you _many_ times over the past seven years that I do not, in fact, like to be called.” Danny threw his hands up in frustration. 

There was no response from Steve. When he looked back over, Steve’s gaze was fixed on the sand beneath their feet. 

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve finally said, looking back up and catching Danny’s eye. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe this is a bad idea.”

Danny frowned. Steve apologizing was new, and Steve looking sullen like that was one of Danny’s least favorite McGarrett Faces. Partly because it often led to ‘I’m going to do something stupid now’ face.

“Oh fuck it,” Danny breathed out as he gave Steve a hard shove, pushing him back against a rock before leaning up to kiss him.

There was fierceness in the kiss, seven years of frustration and fondness, seven years of carefully-not-thinking-about-what-could-happen. A strangled moan escaped from his pinned partner, and then Steve was kissing back just as fiercely, his tongue edging into Danny’s mouth, his hands firm on Danny’s hips, thumbs digging into his hipbones just that side of almost-too-hard, and holy hell Danny felt like he could explode. 

It seemed like it went on forever and yet it was over much too fast when Steve pushed Danny away just far enough to end the kiss.

He didn’t say anything, just looked Danny in the eyes. Steve’s pupils were blown wide, his lips swollen from the kiss, and a surge of lust coursed through Danny. Danny didn’t know what it was that Steve was looking for as he stared at him, but he must have found it, because Steve was hauling him down again for another kiss, was edging him around so it was Danny pushed up against the rock.

***

This is way better, Steve thought as he looked into Danny’s eyes, drank in the look of lust on Danny’s face. Way better than anything he could have hoped for when he’d put up that post.

He wanted Danny, he decided. Needed him. Needed to feel his body move beneath him, needed to hear Danny shout his name as he came. Needed to taste Danny come down his throat.

So he took a firm hold of Danny’s hip bones, the way he’d imagined doing countless times before but had always forced himself to forget, and pushed the two of them around. Yes, this was how it should be – Danny pushed up against the rock, Danny letting out a filthy moan as Steve pressed his body against Danny’s, both of their arousal quite evident. Steve rolled his hips, did his best to commit that perfect friction to memory. Brought his hands to Danny’s belt, unbuckled it with a swift, practiced motion. 

It didn’t take long until Danny’s pants were down around his ankles, his dick in Steve’s hand. It was perfect. Steve languished in the way it felt in his hand, tense from arousal, thick and heavy.

He couldn’t stop himself anymore, the urge too strong, and he dropped to his knees. A quick look up to Danny told him it was okay to continue, the strangled “Holy fuck, McGarrett!” from Danny as Steve wrapped his lips around the head of Danny’s cock, took it slowly into his mouth, was all he needed.

He reveled in the feeling, the weight of Danny’s cock in his mouth, the taste, the sounds Danny made as he licked along the underside, around the head, as he took him in completely, as he pulled back before taking him in again. Danny’s hands were in his hair, his fingernails raking his scalp, and god that was just _perfect_.

His own dick was straining against his pants, but Steve made no move to release it, to touch himself. He needed this, to see Danny come. Him getting off too wasn’t important – tonight, it’s about Danny. Being allowed to bring Danny over the edge was all the pleasure Steve needed tonight.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m close,” Danny ground out, his fingers leaving Steve’s head to grip the rock. 

Steve missed the touch immediately.

But didn’t matter. Danny was exactly where he wanted him, and Steve was on a mission. 

He swirled his tongue around Danny’s dick, licked the underside as he pulled Danny close, hands around Danny’s thighs.

“Hmm, Steeee-” Danny moaned as he came, his back arching towards Steve. Steve closed his eyes, never wanting this moment to end, as Danny’s come spilled into his mouth, and Steve swallowed, swallowed, swallowed.

It’d been a long time since he’d sucked someone off, and god he’d missed it.

He licked the last of it off Danny’s dick, gave it another lick for good measure, which earned him a “Dammit, McGarrett,” from Danny, before letting go.

Danny looked down at him, his eyes hooded, his hair beautifully mussed.

Steve grinned.

“Oh great, now I’m never going to be able to look at you when you’re doing the grinning face without thinking of this.”

Steve’s grin widened. “Mission accomplished,” he said as he stood.

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled indulgently as he pulled him down for a kiss. “Thanks, babe,” he mumbled against Steve’s lips. “That was – you’re incredible.”

Steve smiled. That was what he’d been hoping for.

He didn’t know if there would be another time (though he certainly hoped there would). But even if this was just it, a one-time thing, those words would be enough to get him through.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me LIFE!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr, where I am also [imafriendlydalek](imafriendlydalek.tumblr.com)


End file.
